


2016佐助生贺40题——17. 69

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Chinese Language, ItaSasu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又是一个没有剧情的车……</p>
            </blockquote>





	2016佐助生贺40题——17. 69

他栽倒在床上时忍不住发出一丝低沉的呻吟：“嗯……继续。”  
第一次高潮残留的快感犹在，但是佐助还没打算让今晚就此结束。他双腿之间的人也才刚刚开始他的动作——头部有规律地上下移动，嘴唇包紧，舌头配合着舔舐，半阖的眼睛注视着佐助的反应。佐助的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，脑袋完全靠在了枕头上，脚趾因为鼬的不断刺激而蜷起。  
鼬温暖湿润的口腔有着无尽的温柔，舌头的每一次动作都让佐助发出不属于自己的声音。他就这样懒洋洋地躺在床上，瓷白的皮肤因欲望而滚烫。  
鼬从佐助的底端开始一路往上吮吸，舌尖轻轻划过顶端，然后又向下移动……佐助的思绪渐渐变得模糊。  
“唔……”  
看着心爱的弟弟在自己的动作下喘息颤抖，鼬像是受到了鼓励，将佐助整根吞入，直至喉咙深处。  
佐助的抬起臀部，随着鼬的动作抽插，口中发出破碎的音节。  
“哥……哥……”  
鼬口中的津液涂满了佐助的分身，佐助深深地沉浸于兄长带来的欢愉中。他的手指绕着鼬柔软的头发，将他的头往下压，鼬被堵住的嘴发出压抑的声音。突然鼬用力舔过那凹槽处，佐助开始了大声的呻吟。  
“啊……”  
鼬加快速度，刺激着佐助的每一根神经。  
“哥哥……等一下。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”嘴唇突然放开佐助时还发出了“啪”的一声轻响。  
佐助从床上坐起，把哥哥拉近，看到鼬的嘴唇上还残留着口交时的津液。佐助吻上他的唇，贪婪地索取着，丝毫不介意鼬口腔里的咸腥味。  
鼬也激烈地回应着他，双手抚摸过佐助的锁骨、胸口、小腹……然后紧紧地抱住他的腰。  
佐助的头微微靠后，结束了亲吻。  
“呐，哥哥，我也想帮你啊……”鼬的脸还近在咫尺，温热的气息全部呼在他的脸上。  
“不用担心我，今天可是你的生日。”鼬微笑着轻抚他的背。  
佐助的手指在鼬的后颈挠着，注意力从鼬的嘴唇转移到他漆黑的眼睛上，“嗯……既然是我的生日，那哥哥就应该满足我的要求啊。”  
又是鼬专有的无奈微笑，“如你所愿。”  
佐助抓住鼬的肩膀，将他按在床上，在他的脖子和肩膀上留下细密轻柔的吻。鼬的呼吸变得急促，胸膛也随之起伏。  
佐助的下身明确感受到了鼬的坚挺，他立起身子，调整方向，嘴唇吻上鼬的部位，两腿分别跪在在鼬头部的两侧。佐助含住鼬的顶端，舌尖绕着圆环处舔了一圈，鼬重重地吐了一口气。  
调整呼吸后，再次将眼前的性器含住。  
两人同时发出沉闷的呻吟。  
“唔……”  
佐助弓起臀部，随着鼬吞咽的动作往下插入。自己口中的动作也没停，头部随着甜蜜的节拍上下移动，手指在鼬的大腿内侧不住游走。  
鼬双手抓紧佐助的臀部，用力掐了一下臀上的嫩肉，佐助发出一声微弱的闷喊。  
身下同时被湿润温暖的口腔包紧，还时不时被柔软的舌头刺激着，奇异的欢愉感将两人的理智消耗殆尽。  
加快的节奏，沉闷的呻吟，和迸发而出的高潮。  
鼬把佐助拉到和他一边，伸手将他抱在怀里。贴在一起的皮肤烧得滚烫，粗重的呼吸声交叠在一起。  
高潮的余温还未完全散去，佐助缓缓睁开眼，看见哥哥的脸在慢慢靠近。  
柔软的唇贴上了佐助的额头。  
“生日快乐，我的佐助。”


End file.
